Seidii*
Seidii Personality Originating from his past and his time as a student of the Eastern Sun school district, Seidii is a mostly no nonsense person. He barely talks to anyone because he was taught speaking is unnecessary noise, and will only speak either when spoken to or when he truly trusts someone or needs his point to be made. People judge him by his scars and feminine figure, which is another reason for his silence, yet he can be a more caring and genuine person when he chooses to or if he feels someone is trustworthy. He suffers from mild anorexia and “suffers from delusions” as stated by his doctors, peers, and teachers. Background If you don't want to read the whole thing, read what is only in bold. Born in a run down industrial town, Seidii never had the life of most others, being less fortunate than even the poor individuals in his homeland. His mother is a Nightwalker, so inevitably she would bring in many people as it was her job, although it being forbidden. Seidii witnessed his mother deteriorate from the joyful person she once was, with the growing influence the Imperials began to have on the government, and man after man abusing her constantly. He learned to steal and fight at a young age, and when he began to go to school it was required for him to learn ‘basic’ fighting techniques 'and different aspects of being a ''“Phoenix wing,” a fighter in the Imperial army. '''Seidii earned his scars as his punishments, as well as a symbol of how his society sees him and treats him;“a disturbance in the art that needs to be removed.” By the age of 9' he had already killed a number of people and has been '''given the scar on his back, and by the age of 13 the scar on his face. His so called friends continuously betrayed him by either publicizing his background or spreading a number of rumors. As it is forbidden to have Nightwalkers as parents or to be of mixed heritage, he kept this information hidden from most, except for his ‘friends’ had eventually caused him his scar in an incident where he was going to an event with a small group, and he was asked of his bloodline, in which he lies but his ‘friends’ soon after tell the truth and he is reprimanded.' '''Seidii moved with his mother to many different places' due to such issues, and during this time he has been to wastelands where humans are mindless subjects, and piles piles of diseased corpses littered the ashen covered ground. Due to what he has witnessed, he always keeps his silence, his mind being scarred and eventually his body once again, as when he was 12 he gets the scar on his leg due to a mentally and physically infected person he encountered on one of his “school projects.” At the age of 14, he began to notice things about himself physical wise and behavioral wise, in which he begins to question himself and who he was. He begins to make subtle changes, such as how he walked and how he dressed, as it is also forbidden to be part of the LGBT in any way shape or form in his area, which is why he hides it from everyone, including himself. Now 16, he goes to the Eastern Sun Highschool, 'not unlike any others he has been to, but has such things that can give him the opportunity to find out the path he is going to make for the rest of his life.'He ultimately learns about the guild during one of his assignments and set out to find the guild leader, Red, in which he is able to join and learn more about fighting techniques and abilities once he joins the Fallen Knights. He works as a waiter for a cafe and also works at a flower shop. Relationships Physical Features Skin Tone: Olive Eye color: Purple Hair Color: Ash Blonde, near silvery white Height: 6'0' Weight: 40 lbs Markings/Tattoos: Large scar on the left side of his face, traveling down to his neck; Scar across his back in a near scorpion appearance; Gash on his leg traveling from his thigh to below the knee, has the near shape of a snake or lightning. Snakebites and ombre by xmas1928-d7y4qbu.jpg|Basic features and skin tone panther_by_xmas1928-d781o5r.jpg|More accurate photo of his skin tone and physique. 466398d797953ec97e036e02c78d8c8f.jpg|How long Seidii's hair is and basic coloring e47a028921f496fab11c062204b60432.jpg|A little more accurate hair coloring anime-girl-tokyo-ghoul-anime-red-eye-anime-girl-black-hair-Favim.com-2475098.jpg|Basic physical features and how Seidii always has his hair styled-Covers his facial scar. chemical_burn_by_placebofx-d8agce3.png|Basic facial scar appearance and length (without the eye in the picture) burn_scars_by_sometimesalicefx-d8s3p03.jpg|Other picture of facial scar. Weapons Category:Original Characters